


How Toyou and Shobio celebrated their spontaneous engagement

by MeetTheRoyalMess



Series: The Hows of Hinata and Kageyama's Relationship [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After MBSY-Adlers match, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Established Relationship, Firsts, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Time Skip, dirty talk (?), more like normal talk at inappropriate times, they missed each other and just got engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetTheRoyalMess/pseuds/MeetTheRoyalMess
Summary: Well this is definitely not how Shouyou pictured his evening going. Beating Kageyama? Sure. Making out with Kageyama? Definitely. Forgetting condoms and lube and having to send Kageyama to go get them from the nearest convenient store while Shouyou sits rock hard in the hotel room floor? Absolutely not.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Hows of Hinata and Kageyama's Relationship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	How Toyou and Shobio celebrated their spontaneous engagement

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this might not make as much sense without the reading the first one. mostly small jokes (such as the title). but you could potentially read it as is if you want!
> 
> here's the nsfw sequel i promised!

Shouyou knew the second he made eye contact with Kageyama after their match, he was in for an interesting night. Of course, any time with Kageyama is dynamic and well-spent, but now, with a new (romantic) layer added to their relationship and a pending wedding, Shouyou is very excited to explore whatever added perks this provides him.

In short, he wants to fuck. Badly. Because Shouyou’s fiancé has never been hotter than when he stood on the other side of that net, grinning wildly at him, sweat dripping down his face, and chest heaving; pride manifested atop his head and shoulders, crowning him as the king of the court and stretching out to meet Shouyou. (Because Shouyou’s fiancé is proud of him, as he is of his fiancé—if not even more so.)

Well, when he says all that it sounds like the more appropriate term to describe what he wants to do is “make love.” However, that is far too cheesy for Shouyou’s taste and there is _no way_ he’s going to ask for that to Kageyama’s face, fiancé or not.

And just after the match, when Shouyou’s back hits the wall and Kageyama’s thigh parts his legs, he hazily thinks that he might not even have to ask at all—that he’s going to get his wish _right here and right now_ pinned next to the hotel room door. But then Kageyama had to go and pull a ring from his duffle bag and make him cry (then throw him to the floor at his stupid joke. He’s still going to bring the name idea up later though—he thinks Kageyama should at least _consider_ Toyou and Shobio.)

How dare Kageyama make him emotional _and_ horny at the same time? This isn’t fair at all.

Kageyama looms over him, looking far too handsome with the fondness tugging at his pink lips and ruffled hair. Shouyou pouts and kicks his foot out to hit Kageyama’s shin, misses. He points uselessly at Kageyama’s face. “You can’t give me an engagement ring and throw me down like that!”

“You deserved it,” Kageyama says simply.

Shouyou’s pout intensifies as he waves for Kageyama to take his outstretched hand. “Is that how you’re going to resolve all of our marital disputes? If it is, tell me now so I know what I’m getting into beforehand.”

Kageyama snorts, stepping closer to take his hand. “Maybe not all of them. Any suggestions as to how I should handle a husband like you?”

Shouyou tightens his grip and, catching Kageyama off-guard, pulls. Predictably, Kageyama trips and tumbles, landing with a grunt against Shouyou’s chest. Luckily, it’s right where Shouyou wants him: kneeling between his legs, wide blue eyes staring up at him like a glassy sea before a storm. Shouyou’s grin is wolfish as he leans down to Kageyama. “I can show you some if you’d like.”

Kageyama visibly swallows. Shouyou waits for his nod of approval before he leans down to capture Kageyama’s lips, softly, slowly.

Kageyama pulls away and Shouyou backs off, trying to search for signs of discomfort. Before he can even open his eyes, Kageyama’s hands are at his face and his mouth crashes back to his. The sudden movement sends them both to the floor, Kageyama’s lips open and pliant and so incredibly eager that Shouyou’s brain needs a moment to catch up with the turn of events.

Shouyou groans, tangling his fingers into Kageyama’s hair as he returns the kiss with a fierce vengeance. Their movements are clumsy but surprisingly synchronized—Kageyama opening his mouth for Shouyou when his tongue runs along his lips.

There’s nothing else except this, him and Kageyama and their shared desires on the rough brown carpet of the hotel. Especially not when a whimper tears from Kageyama’s throat after Shouyou wraps a leg around his back, nips at his mouth. Something hazy and searing scorches through his veins, and travelling low, low, low, as it stirs every atom within his body to attention.

He never wants to be without that sound. If he’d known of his existence before, he surely would’ve dedicated far too much time and energy to hearing it. Though, he supposes he now has his whole life to explore the vocal range of one Kageyama Tobio. He wants to learn of more as soon as he can possibly manage. Preferably, within the next few seconds, if Shouyou has any say in it. (He does. And he praises every deity for this newfound power.)

Shouyou beckons him closer with hands clawing at the back of his uniform-issued jacket until there is hardly a part of him that is not touching a part of Kageyama. Even when Kageyama moves away from his mouth, his lips drag along Shouyou’s cheekbones, his brows, his hair line, showering his face with reverent caresses. Shouyou sighs at the unexpected bout of tenderness. It’s so affectionate and loving and warm and—

Large hands explore the newfound muscle on Shouyou’s frame, mapping out his pecs, sternum, digging deeper into his hips and shoulders; an unsteady breath from his partner tickles his ear, Shouyou’s hair stands up straight.

—and Shouyou has never been harder in his _goddamn life._

“Kageyama,” he gasps as his partner mouths at the spot where his ear and jawbone connect. “Kageyama, I want you.”

Kageyama pauses. He leans up on his forearms and searches Shouyou’s face, a crease between his brows. Now that would not do at all. “You do?”

“Yes?” Shouyou’s voice reflects his confusion. There is absolutely _no way_ Kageyama doesn’t feel exactly how much Shouyou wants him. The gym shorts do absolutely nothing to hide his erection. He really should take them off before they’re stained and he has to wash them.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, Silly-yama,” Shouyou chuckles. He bites his lip when trepidation crosses Kageyama’s face. “…do you? We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

“I…” Kageyama’s cheeks light up like a beacon, he avoids further eye contact. “I do…want that.”

“You sure?” Shouyou asks quietly, cupping one of Kageyama’s cheeks in reassurance.

Kageyama’s voice turns gravelly as he presses his forehead to Shouyou’s, “Of course.”

Shouyou hums contentedly when Kageyama kisses him again. Kageyama can really be shy sometimes, it’s unbelievably endearing and there are times where it makes Shouyou want to eat him where he stands but that’s not something he’ll indulge with others when they ask. He will openly admit that it is incredibly cute.

“Wait,” Shouyou stops them this time. “Do you have…stuff?”

“…uh. You don’t?”

 _“Kageyama,”_ Shouyou whines, putting his head in his hands. He lets out a breath between his teeth. His patience is veering on a dangerous line of impulsiveness but Kageyama’s comfort comes first. Even if it means he has to wait _even longer_ before he can pin him to the sheets and tear every noise he can from Kageyama’s throat. “Is there a convenience store nearby?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Oh, good. You won’t have to walk that far then.”

Kageyama jerks back. His sputtering is a failing car engine; the gears are not functioning correctly. _“Me?”_

“Someone has to!” Shouyou, ashamedly, has to quell an embarrassing sound of protest when Kageyama leans back onto his heels. Shouyou sits up, palms scraping unpleasantly against the floor to support his weight.

Kageyama crosses his arms over his chest petulantly. “Why me?”

Shouyou simply blinks, once, twice, then three times, expressions growing more and more incredulous by the second. Finally, he aggressively gestures to the straining problem in his shorts. _“I can’t!”_

Kageyama glances down, blushes, then turns his head away, as if just realizing that Shouyou’s ‘situation’ was much more obvious than his. “Ah.”

“Oh my god,” Shouyou throws his head back and sighs. “I have the most oblivious fiancé in the world.”

“Sorry.”

Shouyou shakes his head. “Don’t be. But if you’re going to go, you should probably do it soon. Don’t want you out there walking in the dark by yourself.”

Shouyou also doesn’t want to _explode_ before getting naked with the love of his life. But. Priorities.

“You’re ridiculous,” Kageyama says, brushing his bangs back into place and adjusting his shorts. It doesn’t do much to help how he looks like he just got done making out in a closet. (Damn, he kind of wishes he’d pushed Kageyama into the nearest empty room at the gym. Maybe next time.) “I’ll be back soon.”

“I’m sorry you’re going alone but this _is_ your fault and you should take some responsibility,” Shouyou says with faux firmness.

“You have to make it up to me when you get back,” he whispers.

“Wha—!”

The door clicks behind Kageyama, leaving Shouyou all alone in his hotel room, on the very night he was given an engagement ring.

…this is definitely not how Shouyou pictured his evening going. Beating Kageyama? Sure. Making out with Kageyama? Definitely. Forgetting condoms and lube and having to send Kageyama to go get them from the nearest convenient store while Shouyou sits rock hard in the hotel room floor? Absolutely not.

Awkwardly, Shouyou gets to his feet, hissing as the fabric of his shorts brush against his erection, and waddles over to the bed. He flops onto the unforgiving surface of the bed. Hotels are so weird to him. They’re nice, in a superficial sense; all polished surfaces constantly being tended to (that are just _begging_ for his sweaty palm to drag across it to leave streaks behind in its wake) and fake uneasy smiles (they always seemed taken aback at the genuine one he gives in return). Some of them even have fountains, which is actually nice—Shouyou likes to stare into the questionable water and count the coins like stars in the night sky.

Hotels can be plenty of fun. But, besides the ever-present scent of chlorine, each of them feel wholly unfamiliar and odd. And now that he’s here, all alone on a bed that isn’t truly his, he’s transported back to his time in Brazil, the many times he’s been in this exact position: lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, too afraid to close his eyes. If he closed his eyes too long—whether he was in his own private space or in the bustling streets of Rio didn’t matter—he’d see flashes of Kageyama and be left with an insatiable ache.

Embarrassingly enough, the longer he looks back to his days in Brazil, the more he realizes that many lonely nights were spent dreaming of the one person he wished he had the courage to talk to. God, how he’d _missed him._

A chasm opens between his ribs and suddenly he _really_ wishes he hadn’t sent Kageyama off. He wishes he’d held him in his arms, returned every kiss he’d just given to him, and whispered truths he wouldn’t normally dare to say. Or at least go with him—his dick be damned—and hold his hand and tease him until they got to the store entrance and had to act nonchalant. He wishes he wasn’t alone right now.

There’s a jingling at the doorway and then Kageyama is stepping in, red-faced, scowling, and beautiful. “I hate you. I hated that. I—” He stops short once he meets Shouyou’s eyes. His frown deepens. “What happened?”

Shouyou shakes his head, hoping his melancholic thoughts will fall from his ears. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t really need to when he opens his arms and Kageyama is crossing the room in long strides to step into them. Burying his face into Kageyama’s neck, he wraps himself around his fiancé, so they are just as close as before. He inhales deeply, feeling instantly at ease with the strangely comforting smell of dried sweat. It might be a volleyball thing. He doesn’t really care at this point.

He twines his fingers with the fabric of Kageyama’s jersey underneath his jacket and squeezes him tightly. “Missed you,” Shouyou mutters against his skin.

Kageyama hums. “I wasn’t gone that long, dumbass.”

Shouyou begins to pepper tiny kisses to Kageyama’s throat. “Doesn’t matter how long you’re gone; I’ll still miss you.”

Kageyama doesn’t say anything back. He might’ve tried to but it’s lost when Shouyou runs his teeth along the underside of his jaw. Shouyou feels his hitch in breath and smiles despite himself.

Kageyama acts like he’s about to shift his weight slightly off of Shouyou, but Shouyou demands he stay by digging his heel into the small of Kageyama’s back. Their hips grind together, and the first real moan exits Kageyama’s mouth. 

Shouyou’s grin is electrified along with every muscle in his body. His fingers slip past the hem of his shirt, following along the ‘v’ of his hips. “Can we take these off?”

Shouyou lets Kageyama lean back onto his knees after he gives an enthusiastic nod.

His jacket and shirt come off first—which was quite the show. Shouyou’s eyes never once leave the expanse of Kageyama’s chest as centimeter by centimeter pale unblemished skin is unveiled before him. Though, the flexing of his biceps as the offending garment is drawn over his head just as easily catches his attention.

The ugly orange glow of the room does absolutely nothing to dull the beauty of having Kageyama Tobio between his legs, shirtless and blushing. The planes of his chest and abdomen are firm and his arms have filled out considerably since their younger years and—yup. It’s time to get this going faster, before he honest to god swoons over Kageyama’s stupidly handsome everything.

Shouyou’s shirt quickly joins Kageyama’s on the floor and then, after some maneuvering, their shorts follow thereafter, leaving them both starkly naked (and very excited).

“What can I do for you tonight?” Shouyou’s voice is thinner than paper. His palms travel along the thickly corded muscles of Kageyama’s thighs, relishing in the way it molded to his hand. “You said I should make it up to you.”

“Anything,” Kageyama croaks, breathing heavy. “Whatever you want to do.”

Shouyou’s heart twists and turns in the most painfully pleasant manner, he could cry. He wants to cry for this gruff and sweet and everything-that’s-in-between man because he loves him. Shouyou loves Kageyama _so much._

Shouyou flips them over. Kageyama’s back hits the bed with a soft noise, his lips parting in surprise, and eyes searching Shouyou’s. Shouyou doesn’t say anything at first, merely plasters his hands anywhere on Kageyama that he can manage to reach and clamps his thighs tight around Kageyama’s hips. Kageyama tries to bite his lip so the sound won’t escape, but Shouyou leans in to ensnare his bottom lip between his teeth.

He grinds his hips slightly, gasping at the sensation of his cock rubbing against Kageyama’s abs. Another sound tears from Kageyama, he tries to muffle it again. “I want to know what you want from me. Do you want to go all the way or continue with just this?”

Kageyama covers his face with his hands and groans.

“If you want to go all the way, where do you want me? I’m all yours, Yamayama.” Kageyama peeks out from behind his fingers. Shouyou smiles earnestly. Shouyou doesn’t know what it is about that smile that flips some sort of switch within Kageyama, but he’s suddenly so close he can feel the heat of his breath.

“I…want to watch you.” His fingers twirl around the chain on his neck. Shouyou bites his lip to suppress a shiver. “I want to see this—” he tugs the ring “—when I fuck you.”

Oh, _shit._ Shouyou doesn’t know where the _fuck_ Kageyama’s shyness went, but if it doesn’t come back soon, he won’t survive the night. He’ll quickly be devoured by the same confidence and commanding posture he presents on the court because when they are alone sometimes it can be easy to forget what Kageyama truly is: a leviathan waiting for a rival, someone to test him on and off the court.

Shouyou likes to think that he was born to accept such a challenge.

He takes Kageyama’s wrist and guides his hand down Shouyou’s body until he’s grabbing his ass. Shouyou’s own confidence swells with his smile. “Take what you want then, _sweetheart.”_

Before Shouyou can blink, he’s thrown onto his back against the pillows. His arms flop uselessly to his side and he hears the rustling of the convenience store bag. Then Kageyama is back, calloused fingers skimming the backs of Shouyou’s thighs as he lifts them and tugs Shouyou closer. Kageyama’s eyes are hyper focused and sharp as he pours several large drops of lube onto his fingers. He rubs the pads of his fingers together with his gaze tracking his own movements carefully.

There’s something about the way Kageyama’s long elegant fingers retract and expand that sets something off in the base of his pelvis. It only worsens when Kageyama’s dark, hungry irises direct themselves to him.

Shouyou has trouble breathing for a moment, caught staring for far too long but what can he say? Seeing Kageyama like this is the hottest thing he’s ever seen in his life? That the way the strands of his bangs fall across his forehead remind him of some sort of old erotic painting? The best thing would probably be, _‘if he doesn’t touch me within the next 3 seconds, I swear I am going to lose my mind.’_

Kageyama leans low into Shouyou’s face, holding himself up on his forearm as his other hand presses against Shouyou’s entrance. Anticipation sings low in his stomach. _Finally,_ they were starting to get somewhere.

When Kageyama opens his mouth, Shouyou is hoping for many things, _none_ of which are what Kageyama actually says. “Sweetheart?”

Oh my _god._

Shouyou shoves his hips down. He lets a little groan slip past his lips when Kageyama’s finger slowly begins to slip into him, praising the immortals he got the message. “Yeah, I thought it was cute.”

Kageyama hums. Shouyou feels the vibrations of it in his bones and gasps when Kageyama starts moving out, then pushing back in, searching for any signs of discomfort. Shouyou is most certainly _not_ uncomfortable with the firm yet gentle attention. “Is there something else you’d prefer, _darling?”_

His “darling” fiancé scrunches his nose. “I’ve never liked pet names that much.”

“Hm,” Shouyou spreads his legs further. He doesn’t say anything for a minute or two, lost in the feeling of Kageyama exploring his body in a way he never has before. Kageyama is also quiet in his study, highly focused on what speeds and places to press his fingertip earned gasps and moans.

Finally Shouyou speaks again. “You can add another one. But I want to call you, _ah—”_ a second finger enters him quicker than the first one. Shouyou waves off Kageyama’s concern with a tiny pout plastered on his bottom lip. “I want to call you something besides ‘Kageyama’ all the time.”

“You call me plenty of names,” Kageyama huffs. “You put almost every word you know in front of ‘yama.’”

Shouyou groans as Kageyama speeds up, long fingers reaching deeper than Shouyou had ever felt. Damn, this probably isn’t a conversation to be having when Kageyama has his fingers up his ass but neither of them can really help it. “But what about a fiancé name?”

Shouyou’s hands spring to life, gliding down Kageyama’s chest until he reaches his destination. Kageyama mutters a low curse when Shouyou thumbs the head of his cock. “Fiancé name? What the hell is that?”

The way Kageyama’s voice suddenly thickens really does wonders to inflate Shouyou’s ego. It also helps to spur up his eagerness, in the gaping time between their statements. He’s having a harder time thinking straight with Kageyama spreading his fingers slightly to help him stretch. “Something that I can only call you now that we’re— _shit, another one please—_ engaged. So…honey?”

Kageyama grunts. Shouyou ruts against him, trapping his hand between their bodies.

“My dear? Babe?”

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrow and looks like he’s about to tell him to shut up but Shouyou palms his cock and his words are lost. Shouyou uses his other hand to cup the back of Kageyama’s neck and draw him in. “How about _meu coração?”_

“W-what?” Kageyama, despite trying to play it off, moans.

“My love?” Shouyou presses on. “Or, _ah,_ I’ve got it. How about Tobio?”

Kageyama’s ministrations stutter and Shouyou takes the opportunity to slam their mouths together, perhaps a little too hard. Kageyama—his _Tobio—_ doesn’t seem to mind though. He licks into Shouyou’s mouth sloppily and sucks on his bottom lip like it’s the most irresistible thing in the world.

Shouyou is just about to tease him when Kageyama’s fingers finally find the spot they’d been seeking out. Shouyou is reeling at the sudden bouts of pleasure barreling through his system. The ends of his nerves fray, not because this is a new experience (he’s found himself seeking his own release multiple times only within the past few weeks) but because it’s _Kageyama’s_ hand that’s between his legs. Because it is Kageyama who is smiling at him with far too much fondness for how _lewd_ he sounds right now.

“Tobio, I’m ready,” he gasps against his lips.

He doesn’t have to say another word. Within seconds, Kageyama’s hands and lips are gone and Shouyou is mourning the loss of warmth. He returns soon after, lifting Shouyou’s hips so he can put a pillow underneath them. Shouyou raises a brow and sweet, darling Kageyama blushes even harder.

“I read this helps with the angle,” he mutters, positioning himself carefully. Shouyou would chuckle but the heat of Kageyama’s cock at his entrance is far more important than any teasing he could possibly hope to form with his muddled mind. “Let me know if I need to stop.”

Shouyou nods, sentences fragmented and broken upon his tongue. He highly doubts he will want Kageyama to stop—ever. 

He moves so slow, never once looking away from Shouyou’s face, relishing the way it screws up. Shouyou can feel himself being stretched. Not in a bad way, luckily. More similar to stretching out an underused muscle with a delicious burn spreading throughout the rest of the body than anything.

Shouyou moans once Kageyama bottoms out. Kageyama murmurs curses into the empty air. Biting his lip, Shouyou spurs Kageyama to move with a foot at his back. Ever obedient to Shouyou’s requests, Kageyama does as he’s silently asked and more, grasping Shouyou’s cock and gently stroking in time with their hips. 

As everything does with them, their movements start out with a slight simmer, hissing and breathy and slow. The transition into a steady flame follows not long after, branding fingertips on hips and blunt nails running down a back, leaving an oil trail ready to ignite in their wake. This stage lasts the longest, it’s the most comfortable for the both of them; easy for them to tiptoe around the inferno that awaits them.

Kageyama is an imposing and tender lover, never pushing Shouyou beyond his limitations, listening attentively to every suggestion that Shouyou offers in stuttered and whiney sentences. Much to Shouyou’s delight, he is also rather vocal. Though, he supposes that partially has to do with the unbidden praises that plummet from his mouth. He’s not totally conscious of what he’s saying, too wrapped up in the building crescendo between their bodies; all he’s truly aware of is the furtive way Kageyama whispers his given name. It’s a simple exchange really.

A compliment ended with a sobbing _“Tobio”_ for an answering wrecked _“Shouyou.”_ That is all the currency that is needed.

However, Shouyou knows that they were never meant to be complacent within a simple flame. No, the two of them strive to blaze across the sky as supernovas; so long as they are together, they could, they _can._

Grappling at the nearest limb, Shouyou grabs Kageyama’s hand and places it directly over his heart, over the ring that’s still around his neck. Thus, he utters the first memorable statement since Kageyama first entered him, “I’m all yours, Tobio.”

“Oh god, oh _fuck,_ _Shouyou.”_

Yeah, that exchange does them both in pretty soon after. Shouyou keening as he _finally_ releases into Kageyama’s awaiting palm with a string of curses in both Portuguese and Japanese. Kageyama not far behind with a sloppy kiss on Shouyou’s mouth and engagement band held firmly between his fingers.

Shouyou gulps in the air like a dying man, even though every molecule within him is cauterized and oh-so _alive._ Then he starts laughing—like an idiot.

Kageyama offers a few chuckles in response, a smile hidden against Shouyou’s collarbone.

“Well this has been the best engagement ever, thanks, Tobio!”

Shouyou really needs to learn how to keep his big mouth shut. 

Kageyama merely snorts, placing a small kiss to Shouyou’s clavicle, and lifting up onto his arms. Shouyou winces as they untangle themselves, scrunching his nose at the unpleasant feeling of Kageyama slipping out of him. “You’re welcome, I guess?”

He doesn’t sound like he’s sure of his own words. Shouyou guesses post-orgasm Kageyama could be less prone to picking fights but it also goes against his nature. Silly-yama.

Kageyama walks on shaky legs to the adjacent bathroom. Shouyou groans like an old man when he sits up and throws the dirtied pillow underneath him to the floor. He’d try to wipe it off in the morning but for now, he wants Kageyama to come back and cuddle. 

Kageyama returns with a rag and tosses it at Shouyou. He catches it with soft gratitude and wipes himself clean.

Kageyama plops down beside him, setting the forgotten grocery bag between them and rifling through it. Curiously, Shouyou peeks into it, but Kageyama has already fished out the items he’d been looking for—meatbuns and water bottles—and offers them to Shouyou. Shouyou grins at him with all the force of the universe.

“We didn’t really have dinner and I thought it might be too late after,” is the only explanation Kageyama supplies (with a very cute blush upon his cheeks).

Shouyou nods in agreement and settles into the bed better. “Thanks! Can’t plan a wedding on an empty stomach!”

“We’re not planning anything tonight,” Kageyama chides, chugging half of his water bottle between phrases. “We should shower and rest.”

“Awwww, but ‘Yamaaa,” Shouyou pouts.

“We can another night. Neither of us would know where to start, anyways.”

Shouyou can’t really protest that, much to his own chagrin. He takes a few sips of water. “Fine then. But I do know what the first thing on our list needs to be.”

Kageyama makes a little noise of interest, fixating on the food he’s bringing to his mouth.

Shouyou grins coyly. “We gotta get you a ring too. So _I_ can fuck _you_ in it.”

Kageyama chokes on his food and Shouyou laughs unashamed in his face.

Yeah. Shouyou is very certain that no one else on this entire planet can have a better engagement than him. Because he’s the only person who’s engaged to Kageyama Tobio. And there’s nothing that truly can top than that.

**Author's Note:**

> *crying as i'm typing* WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING THIS IS NOT THE TIME PLEASE
> 
> thus concludes my first attempt at writing smut. my betas say i'm too poetic for proper smut ; ~ ; (dw they loved this anyways)
> 
> thanks for reading! i'm on twitter (but i keep it sfw there) if you'd like to join me in my never-ending nonsense: [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/meettheroyalmes)


End file.
